So Call Me, Maybe
by KujotheVicious
Summary: After the battle in New York, Dr. Banner is once again off to the furthest corner he can find; but when disaster follows in his footsteps that is none of his own doing, Tony Stark won't sit idle.
1. Chapter 1

It was annoyingly catchy, the song that blared from one of the apartments they passed as they strolled down toward Stark Tower. Someone, in the aftermath of disaster, was blaring their IPod on portable speakers as they brushed broken glass out their front door; a young teenage girl with pink hair that was presently covered in a light coating of dust. She sang along, seemingly unconcerned with the devastation; her townhouse seemed mostly untouched. Lucky.

_Hey, I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But here's my number  
So call me, maybe_

Definitely catchy, but out of place, for sure. The streets were mostly deserted, aside from a clean-up crew working their way down the street, and a tow truck pulling away with one of many wrecked cars. They would be out here all night doing that.

Tony heard a low chuckle, and caught sight of Bruce's smirk from the corner of his eye.

"Something funny?"

""Just…how quickly they bounce back," Bruce said softly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Alien attack, and the kids just turned on the music and picked up the brooms."

Tony shrugged. "Better than sitting around doing nothing, right? Me, I'd be out in the street seeing what kind of bits and pieces fell off those alien craft. Imagine bringing that to a science fair."

That earned a laugh from the other scientist. "Yeah, I don't doubt that you'd do that…"

"You know, you don't have to leave tomorrow," Tony pointed out. "The place will be patched up in no time, even better than before. We have apartments below the R&D floors, you could get all set up, no shacks without running water."

"You know I can't stay," Bruce said, a well-rehearsed line. "You saw the room they had for me on the Helicarrier. Fury may be in charge, but you know there are other people puling strings in SHIELD. The second I settle down in one place for too long…"

"They wouldn't be able to get away with it. You really think they want to piss us off? After all that?"

Bruce sighed, running one hand through his hair. Tony's eyes lingered there for a moment, on those curls, and the tense, unsure expression on the other man's face.

"Just…I need to get away for a while," Bruce finally said.

"But you'll come back? Because really, you could have a field day in these labs."

"Yeah, sure. Sure."

"If you don't, I'm sending someone after you."

"Oh, I know."

Tony smirked.

* * *

The next morning, after making sure Loki got a secure send-off, Bruce hopped into Tony's Ferrari and the two took off for JFK. All Bruce had was the bag of supplies SHIELD had provided as a 'parting gift' of sorts, no doubt Fury's doing, because there were already disgruntled rumblings in the higher-ups about letting Bruce leave their custody. Fury had told Tony that if Bruce was leaving, he needed to go now, soon, before anyone tried to pull any funny business on them.

"So, where'd you get a ticket to?" Tony asked, nearly yelling to be heard over the wind whipping by them. He wasn't driving as fast as he might usually go; he didn't want to be making this trip at all. Saying goodbye to Banner was making his stomach feel unsteady; he tried to ignore that, and any implications that came with it.

"Philippines."

"Couldn't even go for someplace a little closer, huh?"

Bruce shrugged. "Just picked the first flight that had a cancellation that I could get on."

"That how it usually works? You jump on whatever train or bus is around and hope you end up someplace decent?"

"Something like that."

Tony pulled up and stopped in the drop-off lane, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel nervously as Bruce gathered his jacket and bag. He thanked Tony for the ride, and they both hesitated, a pause seeming to hang in the air between them. Bruce, as usual, couldn't seem to meet Tony's eyes; it seemed rare that he looked anyone in the eye, as if he expected to see fear there.

Tony reached into his pocket, pulling out a small phone.

"Untraceable by SHIELD," he said, and then he pulled up the contact list, and with a smirk, began entering his number. "Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy…but here's my number, so call me, maybe?"

Bruce laughed, truly laughed, and it was the best thing Tony had heard in a long time. He held out the phone and Bruce took it, their fingers brushing together, and another heavy pause held them for a few more seconds. Finally, Bruce broke the silence, bashfully looking down.

"Thanks for everything, Tony. I really do appreciate it."

"Just be careful. I am not kidding about sending someone after you in a helicopter. I have three."

Bruce smiled again. "I know."

Tony watched him turn and head into the airport, lost in thought, keeping his eyes on him until the other scientist disappeared behind the doors of the terminal. Only when the car behind him gave a loud honk did his throw it back into gear and peel out, engine jumping back to life with a roar.

* * *

It had been two weeks. Tony had holed himself up in his lab, trying to think of nothing but his work; after all, his not-even-done-yet suit had been nearly destroyed in that battle. He had a lot of work to do to get the new one ready for whatever might happen next.

That, and he certainly didn't want to think about a certain scientist who was probably living in a filthy shack right now. No doubt he'd found the most run-down, out of the way corner of where he was going to settle in.

That thought distracted Tony more than it should have. Dr. Banner was just as much of a hero as any of them. The rest of them were enjoying a relatively comfortable life of their own choosing; Bruce still felt like he had to run.

"Sir, I must interrupt. There is a news report that concerns the region you told me to monitor," JARVIS interrupted him, nearly making Tony drop the piece he was working with. He'd been lost in thought, lucky to avoid cutting his own hand off or something equally gruesome. He swiveled in his chair, ready to scold JARVIS for interrupting when he saw the monitor.

"Reports are still coming in of massive damage. Most of the structures in the area have been flattened. Scientists have been estimating this newest quake as an 8 on the Richter scale, but as more news comes in, the number may climb higher," the blonde at the station desk was saying, and behind her a video played footage from a helicopter. There was nothing left of what lay below but twisted wreckage and flames dancing amidst the ruins.

"JARVIS, how close is this to where Dr. Banner's cell phone is tracking to?" Tony asked, standing up and changing to another news channel. Then another. Then another.

"-fires raging out of control-"

"-death toll in the hundreds, and still climbing-"

"-all communication with the mainland is cut off, and aftershocks keep the rescue efforts at bay-"

"Sir, Dr. Banner's cell phone is approximately .7 miles from the epicenter of this particular quake. It has not moved since the event."

Tony's heart sank. Hadn't moved? Then either Bruce had lost it, left it at home, or…Bruce himself wasn't moving.

Tony was picking up his phone and dialing before he even realized what he was doing. Pepper picked up on the fourth ring- he hadn't realized that it was nearly 3 in the morning.

"Tony? What's wrong?" she murmured, groggy.

"Pepper, I need my fastest jet and my pilot ready to go in under an hour. Then I need you to call ahead to whatever embassy we've got in the Philippines and secure me a runway to land on and transportation to the disaster site."

"Disaster site? Tony, what happened?"

"Just do it, I'll explain later," Tony said, hanging up and moving quickly to begin gathering his things.

Forget waiting on rescue to get there. He'd find Dr. Banner himself.


	2. Chapter 2

It took far too long to get there, for Tony's taste. Had the suit been ready, he could've gotten there much quicker.

By the time his jet leaves, though, he's managed to get two doctors and a few nurses to jump on board to come aid the wounded- he can't imagine there are too many doctors with undamaged modern supplies available at ground zero of an earthquake.

As it is, Pepper is already trying to fill him in on everything she can find out; she'd stopped trying to convince him not to go the moment he'd said Bruce was there. She made her contacts, and had just gotten off the phone with someone close to the disaster zone when she called Tony.

"It's pretty much as bad as it can get, Tony."

"Tell me."

"The area was already a slum before the earthquake even hit. No resources nearby," Pepper explained, and Tony heard her shifting papers around. "Most of the victims are still trapped. They've got no way to extinguish the fires. Tsunami warning expired 20 minutes ago, they got lucky there."

"Not sure if lucky is the word for it," Tony said, raising an eyebrow though she certainly couldn't see him at the moment. "Did you get me transportation?"

"You've got a runway expecting you at the US base on the main island. From there, they can get you on a military transport helicopter and drop you at their field base, about 3 miles out from the epicenter. After that, you're on your own."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Tony said with a smirk. He wasn't worried about the getting out part yet- he'd worry about that once he'd found Bruce.

Pepper's voice was softer now. "Don't you think he'd have…you know. If he was conscious. Keeping control there, it can't…"

"If he'd Hulked out, we no doubt would've heard about it by now. SHIELD would be up our asses with their whining by now," Tony said, taking a glass of whiskey from the stewardess. One of the doctors glanced across the aisle at him curiously, then turned his attention back to the TV monitor set to a news channel playing helicopter footage from the island.

"Do you want me to contact any of the others?" Pepper asked, and Tony knew exactly what she meant- calling on the other Avengers for help.

"No. No, the last thing we need is Captain Spandex blabbing to SHIELD about the doctor being in a disaster zone and at risk of…getting angry. If they find out we'll never shake them off his case. No, I'll handle this."

"Be careful."

"I've got this, stop worrying," Tony said with his usual air of confidence, hanging up the phone and turning back to the monitor.

He scoured every inch of footage for any sign of the other scientist, but saw nothing.

* * *

"We can't set up any closer! The smoke would smother us!"

The yell was barely heard over the rhythmic _whump-whump-whump _of the helicopter, and the craft slowly soared lower, skimming over thick trees. Tony could already see the fires burning on the horizon, like a violent sunrise under a sky black with smoke.

One of the soldiers tossed him a green bandana. "Cover your face if you go in there, Mr. Stark! You don't wanna breathe this shit!"

A sudden jerk, and the helicopter dipped down into a clearing that was already set up as a base camp of sorts. Tents and floodlights were set up, and rows upon rows of injured and dying people were laid out on white sheets under the largest of the open air tents. The helicopter landed on the other side of the clearing from the makeshift infirmary, and Tony jumped to the grass, staying low until he was clear of the spinning blades.

"You sure about this?" the team leader asked him, and Tony nodded.

"Think I'd be standing here if I wasn't sure?"

The doctors ran past them toward the infirmary, followed by their assistants, eager to get to work after seeing that there were only two military medics at work helping people so far. Tony turned away and looked toward the west, to where the fires still burned.

Survivors stumbled away from the town, bleeding and burned. Many were crying, or helping others toward the tents.

Tony suddenly felt very alone in the middle of a mess of people, looking for one lost soul amongst the chaos.

It had taken him almost 19 hours to get here, yet as he crossed the threshold into the ruins, time seemed to slow down, almost stop. The roar of the fire sounded like a freight train at his heels, and the smell in the air was one he'd only smelled once before, but it was a smell you never forgot. The smell of burnt human flesh. Wails of agony cut through the thick air, some muffled by piles of wood and stone.

Tony coughed and held the bandana up against his nose and mouth, passing through a cloud of smoke. He passed a man sitting on a crate, and at first, the man seemed fine- until Tony caught sight of the other side of his face. The burned, blistered skin of his cheek was hanging free, a bloody flap that revealed muscles twitching and blackened below.

The man didn't even seem to take notice of it. He stared ahead, muttering, and Tony looked away and concentrated on activating his earpiece as he kept walking.

"JARVIS, how far?"

"Approximately 2 miles, sir. There is interference with the signal due to radio traffic and environmental factors."

_Keep walking_, he thought, moving around a burning pile of debris. He sped up, focusing on his task- find Bruce. Everything else would fall into place, as soon as that happened, he was sure of it. There was fire, and screams, but nothing he could do; the wreckage was too hot to move, the people who begged him as he passed hadn't realized that their loved one was already dead. Or they just didn't want to accept it.

_No way he's dead. He would've Hulked up when the first beam fell on him. Fire is like a warm shower for the Big Guy_, Tony reassured himself, his eyes stinging as a curtain of smoke whipped by him.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of walking through hell, a familiar voice. "Sir, the signal is coming from approximately 20 meters ahead," JARVIS informed him, and Tony broke into a run, focusing in on a row of what used to be houses, he was pretty sure. Now it was wood piled on stone and brick and more wood, a pile of nondescript debris, other than the occasional recognizable door or window frame. No fires burned here yet, though.

"Bruce?" he called out, trying to look for a starting point. Not far from him, an older woman picked through the debris, gathering up household items that seemed salvageable; a cooking pot here, a book there. She didn't look injured. Tony stumbled over the pile to her, and she gave him a confused frown.

"Hi, hi. Um…do you speak English?" he asked, and she pursed her lips together.

"Little."

"Oh, good. An American doctor was here, in these houses. Have you seen him?"

"Doctor?"

"Yes, a doctor. American."

The woman shifted and pointed down the road- or what used to be a road, anyway. "American doctor," she repeated, her accent thick as she struggled for the words. "That way. Not far."

A wave of relief crashed over Tony, and he sighed. "Thank you," he said, skidding and almost falling down the pile of debris and onto the road. Bruce was alive. He wasn't far.

"Bruce!" he yelled, breaking into a jog, the wreckage higher here on both sides of the street. He stopped when he heard a scream nearby, one that sent a chill straight through him- then a softer, familiar voice.

""Ssh, not much longer. _Alam ko masakit, pero kaya mo 'to._"

"_Ang sakit...ang sakit!_"

Tony stepped around the corner and stopped for a moment, just staring.

Dr. Banner was there, kneeling in a pile of twisted metal. He was covered in soot and dirt, and a filthy cloth was wrapped around his head, drying blood caked down one side of his face. His clothes were torn, in some places on purpose, it seemed- he'd used scraps off his shirt to hastily bandage his head, and his arm too, now that Tony looked closer.

Bruce hadn't noticed him yet, though. The doctor was focusing on the young woman still trapped under a metal beam. Tony stepped closer, now able to see that her leg was more like ground meat just below the knee, a mess of smashed flesh and splintered bone where the beam pinned it.

It only took a moment to figure out what Bruce was doing. He'd tied a makeshift tourniquet just above her knee, and his hands were slick with dark blood as he worked a knife in under the ruined bone. He was amputating the leg to get her out and get her to help, and she was screaming hoarsely, her voice raw and tired.

Swallowing down the nausea, Tony rushed forward and knelt next to Bruce, rolling up his sleeves. "Tell me how to help."

Bruce did a double take, then stared for moment, as if he didn't believe that Tony was actually there. It only took one sob from the girl beside him to snap him out of it, though, and he looked back down at her, flustered by Tony's sudden appearance.

"Hold her head still. I'm about to cut through a nerve, this is going to be bad," he explained, reaching back into the mess that was once this girl's leg. Tony nodded, carefully putting his hands on either side of the girl's head and holding her head firmly still. She met his eyes, her own brimming with tears and terror.

"_Pakiusap_," she said pleadingly, and Tony couldn't understand, but he could guess.

"It's going to be okay," he said, just as Bruce twisted the knife carefully, his jaw set and his brow furrowed. The girl screamed and sobbed again, thrashing against Tony's grip.

"Hang in there. _Tama siya, magigiging okay din ang lahat. Kukuha lang kami ng tulong, ah?_" Bruce said in a tone of voice that Tony hadn't heard from him before. It was soft, soothing, and just hearing him speak brought a measure of comfort, even in this situation. Even if Tony didn't understand the words, he still felt it.

Bruce was focused, intense, working quickly with the knife. He finally leaned back and began to search his shirt for another loose shred to use, and Tony held out the green cloth the soldier had given him.

"Use this."

Bruce nodded, carefully wrapping the cloth over the stump of the girl's leg. She gripped Tony's wrist with her own delicate hands, her fingernails leaving bloody crescents that Tony didn't even notice at the moment.

When Bruce looked up at Tony, the cracks finally showed. Behind the determination there was exhaustion, fear, pain, all of it carefully compartmentalized away, pushed aside. "Do they have anything set up?"

"A field infirmary, a couple miles from here. I'll help carry her," he offered before Bruce could even ask. They lifted together, and the girl sobbed quietly s they began to walk, careful to avoid jarring her leg. Or what was left of it, anyway.

"You didn't call," Tony accused, and Bruce almost smiled. Almost. Tony raised an eyebrow. "This was exactly what I was referring to when I told you to be careful. No big, bloody disasters."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I plan a vacation," Bruce said dryly, moving the girl carefully so no part of her was near the cut on his arm. "I thought the phone was untraceable."

"Hey, I only said untraceable by SHIELD. Said nothing about JARVIS."

Bruce smiled, though it was weary and fleeting. "Somehow I should have figured that."

"What, not happy to see me?"

Bruce snorted but didn't answer; Tony caught the wince when Bruce adjusted his arm.

"How bad are you hurt?"

"Just a few cuts. I'm fine."

"Bullshit," Tony said. "I'll have one of the doctors take a look at you-"

"No. I haven't lost any limbs, or gotten burned. I don't need a doctor," Bruce said, then he lowered his voice a bit, though no one was listening to them, for sure. "Besides, my blood is still radioactive. It's not safe for them to treat me."

"You use that excuse for every bodily fluid?"

"Tony, now is not the time."

"Now is always the time. There's never a better time than now."

Bruce sighed. "What kind of setup do they have?" He asked, glancing down to make sure the girl was still conscious. She was, still crying softly and trembling. She needed a blood transfusion, and fast, but the likelihood of that happening was very, very low.

"They don't have much," Tony admitted. "Not nearly enough. A few medics, a couple doctors, and some crates of supplies. They told me they aren't sending crews into the city proper till sunrise."

"Sunrise? That's hours away! There are still people trapped in here!"

Tony didn't need to answer; he knew Bruce was right, that help in the morning would be too little too late for most of these people. He could hear the other man blaming himself already, coming up with a million reasons why it's his fault that there isn't enough help, his fault these people were dying. Seemed he knew him pretty well already.

"Well, they aren't keeping us out," Tony said with a smirk. "So we'll keep at it till they take over."

Bruce nodded, though Tony saw the strain in it. The scientist was obviously tired beyond reason, pushed past every limit save one, but Tony knew better than to try and convince him to take a break.

There were still screams and wails coming from the wreckage, haunting their path as they carried the girl into the clearing and towards the infirmary tent.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how did you manage it?"

Bruce looked up from where he was helping the army medic administer some pain killers to the young woman. "Manage what?"

"Not Hulking out in the middle of all this."

Bruce glanced at the doctor nervously, but there was so much commotion around them that the man wasn't paying any attention to their conversation. His attention was on the bloody stump that remained of the girl's leg.

"I knew what was happening. Been in earthquakes before," he explained quietly, pushing the girl's sweat soaked hair off her forehead. She was quiet now, dozing, but with the doctors here, that was okay. "I wouldn't have helped matters at all if I lost control."

"I can take it from here, Doctor," the medic said, giving Bruce a nod. "She'll be fine."

Bruce nodded, then kneeled down next to the girl. "Dalisay, these people will help you. I'll be back later," he said, and she nodded, though Tony was quite certain she wasn't actually hearing much of anything right now, with the amount of drugs in her system.

Bruce stood- or at least, tried to stand. He stumbled, paused for a moment with his hands on his knees, then stood up a little slower than before. Tony quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're in great condition for going out there and digging through flaming rubble."

"Somebody's got to," Bruce said stubbornly, tightening the makeshift bandage around his arm. Tony reached to help, and Bruce smacked his hand away. "Radioactive blood, remember?"

"I'll bet that goes over well with the ladies."

Bruce rolled his eyes and seemed about to speak when they heard rapid fire argument near them. A teenage girl, speaking very good English, was following one of the soldiers, yelling at him.

"My mother and little brother are still in there! You have to help me!"

"We're starting rescue operations in the morning. We're not authori-"

"Are you kidding? They could die by morning! What's wrong with you people?"

Tony stepped over to her, holding up his hands to get her to stop for a moment. "Calm. Deep breaths, kid. Me and the big guy over here will give you a hand," he said, and the girl looked between them, looking past Bruce for any sign of a "big guy" that Tony seemed to be talking about.

"You're military?" she asked skeptically. Her skin was deeply tanned, and her dark hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. There were burns and cuts on her arms and face, and she was covered with soot, but she seemed to be in good shape compared to some of the other victims around here. The fact that she spoke English was even better- Bruce's rudimentary grasp on the language could only get them so far.

"Even better. Military are playing with crayons compared to us. Lead the way," Tony said, and the girl nodded, starting to jog back toward the town. Tony and Bruce followed, with Bruce giving Tony a look.

"Better than the military, huh? I sure hope you're hiding your armor somewhere under those clothes."

"Wouldn't do much good. These houses are crumbling, if I hauled the pieces off I'd likely shift the whole structure right onto whoever's underneath it," Tony pointed out. "We'll have to go slow this time."

The girl rounded a corner, dodging past a house that was burning out of control- the house she stopped at was only two houses down.

They didn't have much time.

She climbed onto the pile, calling out in Tagalog, and a voice called back, strained, but alive.

"They're both hurt," she said as Bruce stepped forward to help. "They were in the kitchen, under here."

Tony glanced at the fire burning not far away, flames licking at the wreckage between that home and this one. He took a moment to judge the wind- right now, it was in their favor, but that could change.

Within moments they'd set up a system, where the girl made sure they were moving in the right direction, staying in contact with the woman and little brother. Bruce carefully worked his way down, passing pieces off to Tony, who was busy trying to carve out a firebreak of sorts between the two collapsed houses.

That was when he saw it. No bigger than an apple, but made of metal, lights still flickering. Some kind of orb. He picked it up, the metal still warm, and the thing chirped in his hands.

"Bruce?"

Bruce looked up, his face smeared with soot. "Yeah?"

"Come look at this."

Bruce frowned, grabbing another piece of wreckage and dragging it over to where Tony was standing, tossing it aside. "What is that?"

"Don't know. It was underneath all this crap."

The girl called out to them- she'd found her mother. Bruce, as curious as he was, immediately turned back and began helping get the last of the big pieces out of the way, freeing the woman's upper torso- which was all that had sheltered the toddler under her from the collapse. It was sniffling, eyes red from crying, and Bruce carefully picked up the child.

"He looks okay," he said, checking the toddler for injuries. The boy squealed with surprise, reaching out and grabbing a lock of Bruce's curly hair and tugging. That brought a small smile even to Bruce's weary face.

The woman crawled out of the ruined house with her daughter's help, just as the flames reached Tony's impromptu firebreak, and they stepped away from the house. As Tony inspected the object he'd pulled from the wreckage, Bruce carefully handed the toddler back to the woman- and was pulled into a tight hug.

"_Maraming salamat,_" the woman said, sobbing and smiling at the same time.

"_Walang anuman,_" Bruce said, pulling away and pointing the trio in the direction of the field camp the military had set up. The girl began to lead her family away, and Bruce stepped over to Tony, squinting at the metal orb.

"I've never seen anything like this," he said softly, taking it from Tony's hands. It chirped again, and Bruce ran his fingertips over the warm metal.

"The lights seem to react to the air," Tony explained, covering up half of the metal- the green lights on the side he covered went out. "And there are tiny holes on the other side, down here."

"What's in it?"

"Nothing now, from what I can tell. Feels empty."

Bruce had just handed it back to Tony when there was a loud thud nearby, sending debris into the air. Tony was the first to move, running over to the source of the sound, and they found themselves looking at another metal orb, sitting in a crater in the debris.

"The lights on it…they're red," Bruce pointed out, and then, out of the bottom of the orb, and deep into the ground.

The lights on it turned green, and the ground seemed to turn to liquid beneath their feet.

"Shit!" Tony snapped, stumbling as he tried to find somewhere to stand that wasn't on top of shifting planks of wood. He fell onto Bruce, and both of them tumbled to the ground.

"Stay down!" Bruce yelled over the roar of the ground beneath them. It was like laying flat on a mechanical bull as the screams of the injured rang out around them, and Tony glanced up, seeing why Bruce told him to stay put- there were no standing tall structures around them left to fall down. They needed to ride it out here, where they wouldn't get buried.

Tony locked eyes with Bruce, seeing the threat of green there, growing ever brighter by the moment. Bruce clenched his fists and closed his eyes, his whole body tensing.

"Stay with me, Bruce. You've made it this long without going green, you can handle it," Tony said, and Bruce nodded, eyes still squeezed shut. Tony could tell he was struggling; after two earthquakes and a field amputation, he couldn't really blame the guy.

It seemed like forever before the shaking even lessened, and even then it didn't stop entirely. Bruce struggled to his feet as the movement got down to a tremble, and then he helped Tony up, both of them speechlessly checking the other for new injuries.

Bruce glanced back at the house they'd helped the family escape from- the small firebreak had filled back in with the new shaking, and the house burned brightly with fire.

Tony was already sliding down the debris into the small crater, grabbing the new orb. It chirped and the lights flickered, same as the one he already held.

"Something tells me that earthquakes aren't usually preceded by metal balls falling from the sky," he said with a frown, looking up at the sky- but that was an exercise in futility. The smoke was thick, hiding anything that might've been overhead. "So, what's dropping the metal skeeballs of death?"

"I don't know, but that one was worse than the first," Bruce said, running his hand through his hair in frustration, and sending up a cloud of dust and soot. "What do we do?"

Tony pulled his phone out of his jacket, holding it up and taking a picture of the two devices. He sent the picture on to Nick Fury, along with a brief text message.

"Now, we get the others involved. These aren't normal earthquakes. Someone is playing games."


End file.
